Kaa's Toy Story
by ArgonV
Summary: A doll of Kaa comes alive and reveals itself to it's owner.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaa's Toy Story**

**Chapter 1**

Nine-year-old David loved to watch the Jungle Book. David's mother, Angela, didn't understand why this was nor did she care, all she knew was, it was a cartoon, however, she was blissfully unaware of how this innocent Disney movie from the 60s was affecting David sexually.

It was through this movie where David experienced his very first real erection. What scene in a Disney movie would cause such reactions? It was the Kaa scenes. David's favorite scene was the first Kaa scene in the movie. Whenever he watches that scene, watching Mowgli, the hero of the movie, getting wrapped up by Kaa's coils, David could feel his little cock raising in his briefs, tenting and straining his briefs. It was the great feeling in the world to David. The Jungle Book became David's go to movie for that feeling alone. David, of course, never told his mother any of this, since he was afraid she might take away the movie from him.

One day, at a thrift store, Angela came across a life-size doll of Kaa. The doll was very accurate to the movie, the colors were right and even the head. The doll was made of plush, it was light brown with dark brown spots on it's back, lighter brown underbelly with lines that stretched all the way from it's tail to the head. This Kaa doll was actually a rare collectible from 1967, created by the Disney Toy Company. It was used as a promotion prop for theaters at that time. It was hung from the entrance of the movie house showing the Jungle Book. Only a few were made and is rare. Obviously, the owner of the thrift store didn't know what they had and sold it to Angela for cheap.

When Angela arrived home, she called David down from his room.

"What mom!?" David called. He was busy watching his favorite Kaa scene.

"I have a surprise for you," Angela called.

"Give me a sec, mom!" David called, as he tried to quell down his erection down by thinking of boring stuff, like school and homework.

Soon David went down the stairs and was met with the big surprise. It was so awesome to David. A life-size Kaa!

"I knew you liked the Jungle Book, so I bought you this," Angela smiled. Angela could see the look on her son's face, she knew he loved it, as David ran to the Kaa doll and embraced it, then embraced his mother.

"Oh mom, thank you thank you thank you! It's so cool, this is going to my bed!" David smiled, "I love you so much mom!"

"I love you too sweetheart," Angela smiled and embraced her son. Angela watches as David brings the Kaa doll up to his room, with the long tail trailing behind him.

As David placed the Kaa doll on his bed, it felt so surreal. As David looked at the Kaa doll, it looked and felt as if Kaa were actually in the room with him.

Soon David returns to his computer, and as he does, the eyes on the doll began to move and blink on their own, then it's eyes were set on it's new owner, David, observing him from behind.

"He's watching me," Kaa thought, as he sees David watching the 1st and 2nd Kaa scenes on his computer. And what surprised Kaa the most was the boy was playing with himself as he watches his scenes on his monitor, making Kaa realized something about his new owner, David was into him sexually.

David then turned his attention to the Kaa doll on his bed. David removed his pajamas, leaving him in his undies, then laid on his bed next to Kaa. David began to manipulate the coils, draping the tail on himself as he snuggles into Kaa.

Kaa couldn't believe what was happening, and what David did next shocked Kaa. David pushes the tail's tip into his undies, through the waistline, making David moan, snuggling more into Kaa's coils, as he uses them like a pillow. David pulls the tail through his briefs and out the leg hole, stretching the fabric of his briefs. David humped at the tail inside his briefs, as Kaa could feel his hard cock pushing through his plush.

Kaa had so many owners over the years, and this was the first owner that thought of Kaa in this way.

"Ohhh Kaa, your my bestest friend ever," David said lovingly, as he caresses the coils gently. This excited and endeared Kaa towards David. But this was interrupted as Angela calls her son for dinner.

David quickly removed the tail from inside his briefs and jumped off the bed, calling, "Be right there mom!"

After David dressed back in his pajamas and left his room for dinner, Kaa began to plot to reveal himself to his new owner. Kaa knew that the rules of being a toy is to never reveal yourself to your owner, but Kaa didn't care. He was going to make David's dreams come true and be his bestest friend ever.

After David had some dinner with his mother, Angela soon leaves for work. After his mother leaves, David comes back to his room. As David looked at Kaa, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. David, once again, removes his pajamas, leaving him in only his undies as he lays on the bed with Kaa.

David stuffs Kaa's tail into his undies again, but this time, he puts the tail through the back of his undies, through his little butt and out the front. David moaned as he did this. David had many fantasies of Kaa doing this to him and doing this was the closet thing to realizing his dream, or so he thought.

David felt movement from the coils, as if they were alive. It couldn't be, David thought, but it was. David couldn't believe his eyes, the plush coils were moving on their own. Kaa's tail wrapped around his waist, moving the coils through his butt, making David moan. It began to lift David up, hoisting him above his bed, as he looked at the mass of plush coils moving as one, then the Kaa head moved towards him. What it did next shocked David. It smiled and spoke.

"Hello David, I'm Kaa," Kaa smiled, "you're bestest friend ever."

"You... you can talk? And... your alive?" David said, "I must be dreaming."

"I assure you, you're not dreaming," Kaa chuckled, as he watched the boy pinch himself, making Kaa chuckle even more.

"See?" Kaa smiled, as he circled David, "I'm alive because of you David, your desire for me made me come alive," Kaa lied, as he nuzzles his head with David's, making the boy giggle.

That wasn't true, since toys have been sentient ever since the first toy was created, but Kaa wanted to gain David's trust and tell him things he wanted to hear.

"We can have so much fun, David," Kaa smiled, as he vibrated his coils inside his undies, making David moan, "I'll make all your wishes come true."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaa's Toy Story**

**Chapter 2**

The plush coils continued to slither through David's undies, rubbing his butt and his crotch in the process, as Kaa wrapped his coils around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides. It felt so wonderful to David, feeling the smooth texture of the plush moving through his little bottom. It was an amazing feeling to David.

"I'm here to be your friend David," Kaa smiled as he nuzzles his face with David's cheeks, "and to make so feel good."

"Can you hypnotize me like you did Mowgli?" David asked, almost pleading. Kaa nodded and smiled, making David happy.

"Yes David, I can do that," Kaa chuckled, "but you must trust me."

"I trust you Kaa," David smiled.

With that, Kaa's plastic eyes began to glow in front of David, then rings of colors began to pulse from his eyes. Kaa's plush coils continued to coil around David, wrapping around his stomach, his elbows and his chest.

David's little eyes widen at the sight before him, then his mouth drops as his eyes began to reflect the colors. Kaa chuckled as he moves his head in circles and sways before David, seeing that David followed his movements, circling his head and swaying in place. Kaa was going to have lots of fun with David.

Kaa's coils continued to coil around little David, his coils feeding through his undies, into the crack of his butt, rubbing on his little cock and out the front of his undies, wrapping around his body, as Kaa's coils wrapped around his chest and shoulders. David's undies were stretching as Kaa could hear the straining of the coton fabric.

Kaa's coils wrapped around his shoulders, then around his neck. Kaa chuckled before his tail tightens around David's neck, slowly choking him as Kaa's coils tightened more and more around him. Due to the thickening of the coils feeding through David's undies, they completely tear off, falling to David's bed.

David didn't feel any discomfort as Kaa constricted around him, as the coils were so soft, making the boy moan as Kaa tightened around him more and more. Being constricted by Kaa was the best feeling in the world to David, as Kaa's coils comform to the curves of his body, tightening around him more and more. Kaa lowers David down on the bed in his coils, as he nuzzles his face with the boy's.

"Are you enjoying this, David," Kaa asked as he nodded, making David nod with him, "well, it's gets even better."

Kaa's tail slithered down David's back, as the coils rotates all around his body. The coils around his neck continued to rotate, thickening every second, slowly choking him. Kaa's tail slithered down his back to his little rump.

David was laying on the bed, wrapped and squeezed by Kaa's plush coils, as his legs were spread wide, wanting Kaa to enter him, even though David was quite young to understand these desires. He didn't know why, but this his dream, for Kaa to come and play with him in his manner, even though he didn't know what sex actually meant, he knew it was what he wanted and he was getting it, as

"Deep breathe David," Kaa chuckled before he plunged his plush tail into David's anus, making the boy's eyes widen at the intrusion. Kaa pushes more and more into his little body, his coils slowly rotating and constricting David the more he pushes his tail into him. David was tensing up the more Kaa pushes into him, it was the greatest feeling in the world, and he was close to experiencing his first ever true orgasm that wasn't a wet dream. Kaa could feel this, and had to stop David from climaxing too soon.

"Relax David and don't cum just yet," Kaa chuckled, "you wouldn't want our fun to end pretty soon, don't you?"

Even though David had no idea what Kaa meant 'cumming,' his body knew and David wouldn't be cumming too soon, as Kaa's tail continued to plunge into the depths of the boy, his plush continously rubbed on David's prostate. Normally David would be cumming right now, but thanks Kaa's hypnosis, David wouldn't climax too soon, as Kaa resumed his funtime with the boy.

Kaa could feel both the insides and outs of David's body on his plush coils and it was a wonderful feeling. Kaa's tail continued to push and pound into the boy, getting into depths that no human could ever hope to reach inside the boy, as he plushes into David's intestines. David's eyes widen in shock and Kaa could feel his own plush tail on the outside of his coils, as Kaa's tail imprinted itself on the skin of the boy's stomach. The tail pushes and turns inside of David, going through the zigzags of his intestines.

David was in Heaven as Kaa did this. His cock was hard as rock as it pluses up and down, unable to release it's load, as David's balls, once where the size of grapefruits, but now the size of tennis balls due to Kaa stopping his release.

Kaa soon uncovered David's cock from his coils. Kaa opens his mouth and takes David's crotch into his maw. Kaa begins to suck on him, adding more pleasure to the boy, as he could feel Kaa's elastic tongue wrapping around his little hard shaft.

As Kaa continued to push his tail into David's body, his anus was stretched super wide now, as well as his legs, as they were spread wide as well. Kaa's coils continued to squeeze his body and choke his neck, as this was Kaa's idea of fun, as Kaa's tail plunges into his stomach. David's stomach was huge and jiggling as Kaa continued to push into his stomach. Kaa smiled as he stops pushing into David, only for Kaa to pull out slight and plunge back in, as Kaa begins to fuck David. Pull and push, pull and push, pull and push, Kaa fucked David long and hard. David was loving all these feelings and only Kaa could provide it, as David humped himself on Kaa's coils, making Kaa chuckle. Then one word was heard, "Cum."

David's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as Kaa finally allows David to release, feeling his body tremble and quake in his coils, as Kaa continued to squeeze and fuck David as the boy releases, unloading his cum into Kaa's mouth, his plushy insides all stained with David's cum. Then Kaa then heard David snoring, as the boy was exhausted from the fun he and Kaa had, making Kaa chuckle as he looked at the sleeping sweaty boy in his coils.

Kaa lifts David up with his coils and opens his mouth and begins to consume David head first, as Kaa uncoiled his coils from David's body the more he swallowed David into his plushly throat. Kaa slowly pulls his tail out of David's body as he continued to eat David. He could hear the boy's moans as he pulls his tail out of him. With David's feet the only thing left, Kaa swallows one last time, as his feet disappears into Kaa's mouth.

The next morning, David awoke with his head resting on Kaa's coils, and he felt like he was sleeping inside a sleeping bag. As David's eyes adjusted, he looked down and sees his body, from chest to toe, was inside Kaa's mouth.

"Good morning David," Kaa chuckled, "did you like what we did last night?"

"It was the best Kaa, thanks," David smiled. He caressed Kaa's head gently, as they both lay on the bed together, with David's body still inside Kaa's mouth.

David and Kaa were best friends and lovers, and everyday after school, Kaa and David would have sex with each other, and this was the routine from grade school to high school, and even college as David brought Kaa to college with him. Kaa would be with David all his life.

**A HUNDRED YEARS LATER…**

A ten-year-old boy and his mother were going through a thrift store and the boy sees a life-sized Kaa.

"Look mom, it's so cool, it's Kaa," the boy smiled, "can I get him please please please?"

"Alright sweetheart, anything for you," the mother smiled.

As they brought Kaa out of the store, Kaa smiled and thought, "This is going to be fun."

**THE END.**


End file.
